gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Made in Heaven
Made in Heaven is a cutscene mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas at Catalina's Hideout in Fern Ridge, Red County. Mission Catalina is in a bad mood and wants CJ to know that she doesn't love him anymore and wants to be just partners. This cutscene unlocks the final robbery mission among the four given by Catalina. Gallery Walkthrough MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl comes to see Catalina at her cabin in Fern Ridge. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS2.png|Before he can even get up onto the porch, Catalina storms out of the cabin. She yells at him and calls him a pig. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl is confused about what he even did to make her mad now. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS4.png|Catalina goes on another rant about men. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS5.png|She says that all men are the same, that she sees it in every book, movie or song, men are acting the same way. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl tries to apologize to Catalina. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS8.png|Catalina says that Carl continues to disrespect her even after she had sex with him. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS9.png|She says that from this point on, she will no longer get involved with him - from this point on, their relationship is strictly business. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl says that it can be so if she wants it, whilst trying his best to make it seem that he cares about this breakup by saying that she's breaking his heart. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS11.png|Catalina is not listening to Carl's words and tells him that she's in a bad mood, so he can not bother pretending like he cared. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS12.png|Catalina says that she'll kill anyone who'll stand in her way today. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS13.png|She also says that this time around she won't make any exceptions for Carl and tells him to not waste any time and go with her. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS14.png|Contradicting what she just said a few seconds ago, Catalina says that she feels great today and says that it almost feels like she was reborn. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl says that if she feels so great today, maybe she won't go crazy like during their previous robberies. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS16.png|Catalina says that she'll go just as crazy as the times before, except that this time she'll save her rage for when she's really angry. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS17.png|Carl says that it's truly relieving to hear that she won't act crazy all the time. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS18.png|Catalina says that perhaps this time they won't encounter any problems. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS19.png|Carl says that he hopes so too. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl and Catalina begin heading for one of the four possible destinations, a petrol station in Dillimore, a liquor store in Blueberry, a betting shop in Montgomery, or a bank in Palomino Creek. Catalina tells Carl to drive faster. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS21.png|Confused about why Catalina is acting the way she is, Carl asks her what's wrong. She responds saying that she simply hates all men. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl says that he didn't do anything wrong to her, so she should make an exception for him. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS23.png|Catalina says that she's already making an exception for him by not brutally murdering him. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS24.png|Carl responds to this, saying that that's one way of looking at things. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS25.png|Catalina tells Carl to be braver this time around. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS26.png|She says that Carl must be fast and ruthless. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS27.png|She says that he shouldn't be slow like he was before. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS28.png|Carl says that things went bad last time because of Catalina going crazy, not because of him being slow. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS29.png|Catalina says that everyone had to die because of his errors. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS30.png|Catalina likens Carl's "stupidity" to a certain step father who gives his step daughter nothing but stale bread. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS31.png|Confused by this story, Carl asks her where she tooks this idea from. MadeInHeaven-GTASA-SS32.png|Catalina yells at Carl to shut up and tells him that she won't say another word to him until they reach the target... Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 34 - Made In Heaven Small Town Bank (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 34 - Made In Heaven Small Town Bank (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 34 - Made in Heaven Small Town Bank (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} de:Made in Heaven es:Made in Heaven pl:Jak w niebie Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas